


You Did What?

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [51]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angry Dick Grayson, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mirakuru Slade Wilson, Protective Slade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick gets a call from Slade at eleven at night.When he finds out why, he's less than pleased.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 16
Kudos: 321





	You Did What?

“ _ I need you to listen before you make any comment.” _

Dick blinked slowly, pulling the phone away from his ear to double check the caller ID before asking,

“Excuse me?”

“ _ What are you doing right now? _ ”

“I  _ was _ waiting for my husband to come home but from the sound of it, that’s not going to happen any time soon,” Dick replied.

“ _ Can you come pick me up? _ ”

That had Dick sitting up. “Why?” he asked, trying not to sound too worried because of the two of them, Slade could usually find his way out of danger well enough.

Usually.

“ _ I can explain later- _ ”

“You  _ will _ explain later.”

Slade sighed. “ _ I...may have gotten arrested _ ,” he tentatively began. “ _ And I need you to come bail me out _ .” Dick stared blankly at the wall, barely breathing until a soft, “ _ pretty bird? _ ” prompted him from his thoughts.

“You got arrested,” Dick repeated.

“ _ Yes _ .”

“For?” he asked, taking a shuddering breath as he stood. “Because I can’t bail you out if you were arrested as Deathstroke.”

“ _ It was as myself, little bird, and nothing related to that, I promise _ .”

“Sure, whatever,” Dick muttered as he searched around the apartment for his shoes and jacket and wallet. “What did you get arrested for?”

………………………..

“A bar fight!?”

“Witnesses say Mr. Wilson threw the first punch,” the Officer replied as he processed Dick’s credit card whcih Dick was using to pay Slade’s bail.

“Over what!?”

“Neither would say,” the officer replied.

“Yeah, well, I’m gonna find out,” Dick muttered sourly, accepting his card back and walking over to a nearby bench, crossing his arms over his chest and dropping down to wait impatiently for his husband. A few minutes later, Slade walked out with a few officers. When he saw Dick, he started to smile though the expression fell fairly quickly wen he saw the irritated look on the acrobat’s face.

“Dick-”

“Do not say a word until we get in the car, or so help me Slade Joseph Wilson, I will kick you in the balls and leave you on the floor,” Dick hissed as he grabbed Slade’s wrist and dragged him to the parking lot. The mercenary was at least smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

About ten minutes into the drive, Slade opened his mouth to explain only for Dick to punch the steering wheel and shout-

“A fucking  _ bar fight _ , Slade, seriously!?”

“I didn’t start it-”

“That’s not what I was told.” Dick shot a furious glare over at him. “You are a sixty-five year old militarily trained  _ mercenary _ ! You could have killed them!”

“I didn’t.”

“I don’t  _ fucking _ care!” Slade pressed his lips together, somewhat surprised (and slightly turned on) by this not-often-seen furious side of Dick. “Why the hell were you starting a bar fight at eleven o’clock at night!?”

“I didn’t start-”

The look Dick shot him was murderous. “Answer the damn question, Wilson.”

Slade heaved a tired sigh, rubbing his temples before replying, “They pissed me off.”

“Yeah, no shit. Everyone pisses you off.”

“They insulted you.”

Dick opened his mouth to keep yelling though he paused when the words registered in his head.

“What?”

“The Gotham news was on,” Slade explained. “Covering a report for Wayne’s Gala several weeks ago.”

“Okay?”

“And as per usual, they mentioned you. Asking where you were, why you hadn’t attended.”

“Yeah.”

“It was an interview between two reporters and they were talking about us. About the charity gala we made an appearance at a few years ago, after our engagement.”

“I assume this is where I was insulted?”

“I won’t repeat some of the things the bar patrons said,” Slade said calmly. “But I will say that it was along the lines of what was said to us and behind our backs during our honeymoon.” Slade glanced over at Dick. “But much...worse.”

“Oh.” they were silent for a few moments until Dick asked, “So you punched them?”

Slade hesitated, glancing over at Dick. “I’m not sure if I should-”

“I’m not fragile, Slade.” Dick glanced over at him out of the corner of his eye. “I can handle people talking about my body. What did they say?”

Slade sighed before answering slowly. “I punched them when they started describing, in depth, what they would do to you if they got their hands on you.”

Dick couldn’t help letting out a soft laugh. “You were protecting my honor.”

Slade’s reply was dry and sarcastic. “Of course, little prince.”

Dick shook his head, pulling into his parking space and turning off the car before turning to Slade.

“I’m still pissed off that you got arrested,” he said slowly. “ _ But _ , thank you for defending me even though I highly doubt those men would have been able to land a finger on me if we’d ever met.”

“And why’s that?” Slade asked as they got out of the car and made their way into the apartment.

“They would have had to get through you first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
